


Codename: Been There, Done That

by orphan_account



Series: Codename [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Part 2 of 4, Reader fic - Freeform, Smut, codename mini series, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You've just come back from a mission and you're missing your best guy.





	Codename: Been There, Done That

_ It’s been too long _ . 

The thought played over and over on repeat through your mind, skipping like a CD.  And, maybe it hadn’t been that long in the scheme of things, but five days felt like forever when you were both on different continents. Some weeks, you had nothing to do but make your own entertainment, and others SHIELD seemed to have you by the throat. It was part of why you loved and hated being part of the new Avengers. 

It was late and you’d just gotten back from a solo mission involving a scientist who was getting a little too friendly with some Hydra agents. A little negotiation, a little relocation, and one good fist fight later and you were home. 

Now, only one thing is on your mind as you stalk through the halls and it’s all you can do not to run to his room. 

As you near, you hesitate, all too aware of how late it really is. He  _ could _ be sleeping. Even though you knew he hardly slept. Not anymore. You take another step closer to his door and gently lay your hand against it, followed by your forehead. Want and need are coursing through you and you take a slow deep breath to try and get yourself back under control.  _ To knock or not to knock?  _ You chuckle lightly at the thought. You  _ really _ want to knock. You’re beginning to ache with the need to see him, to touch him… but you don’t want to wake him either.  _ He does need his sleep _ . You sigh, but don’t pull away, almost physically unable to pull away knowing he’s just on the other side of the door. 

You pull your head back and let it fall forward, hitting the door with a dull  **thud** . Your hand curls into a fist and you use it to push away. Before you can turn and head back to your room, the door before you opens. 

“Hey sweetheart.” Those two words have you forgetting your resolve to leave him alone for the night. His voice is low and sensual and his lips are curved up in a grin. He has a towel hanging low on his hips and his blonde hair is still damp. A bead of water runs down his stomach and disappears under the towel. 

You lick your lips and smile up at him from under your lashes. “Hey Captain.” 

He quirks an eyebrow at you, and you can see the front of his towel lift as he takes in the skintight * suit you’re wearing. “You coming in, or do you plan to stay in the hallway all night?” 

You take a quick step toward him and push him back into his room with one hand. You kick the door shut behind you before pivoting and pushing him back against it. You are well aware he was  _ letting  _ you push him, but that doesn't stop you from getting a thrill out of it. 

“Oh, Captain.” You purr and run your nails lightly down his chest, smirking when gooseflesh erupts in their wake. “You know I can’t turn down an invitation like that.” 

Your hand reaches the towel and with a quick tug, you have it pulled off and tossed somewhere behind you. Steve hisses and pushes his hips toward you. “Been thinkin’ ‘bout you.” 

“Yeah?” You slowly sink to your knees in front of him. “I’ve been thinking about you too.” You confess and run the tips of your fingers up his thigh until you reach just under his swollen member. Gently, you wrap your hand around the base of his cock and give it a few slow pumps, watching with fascination as it grows even larger under your touch. “Tell me what you were thinking about?” You ask and pump a little faster. 

“You.” He gasps and braces his hands against the door. 

“What about me, Captain? Did you fantasize about me? Think of me on my knees like this?” You say and lean forward to lick the bead of precum that leaked from his tip. 

“Fuck. Yes.” He grunts and you smile, knowing he isn’t always eloquent right away. 

“Hmmmm. I’ve been thinking about this too. How you taste, the way you feel in my mouth.” You lean forward and swirl your tongue around the head of his cock before sucking it into your mouth and pulling off with a loud  **pop!**

Steve tangles his hands in your hair and looks down, “You tryin’ to kill me, sweetheart?” 

You laugh, “I  _ was _ trying to take it slow. We can’t always go so fast.” 

He growls low in his throat and the sound makes you shiver. “I’ll make a deal with you. Fast now, and I’ll fuck you real slow later.” 

You grin, your morning suddenly looking much better than it had only an hour before when you’d stepped off the quinjet. “Deal.” You agree then lean forward, bracing your hands against his thighs as you take all of him in your mouth. 

“Ah, fuck! Oh sweetheart.” He says above you. You pull back, but not so much that he’s released from the heat of your mouth, you hollow out your cheeks, sucking on him. “God you feel so good.” 

His hands are still in your hair and he uses them to pull you towards him as he thrusts his hips. “Going to fuck your mouth baby girl. You take my cock so good. Mmmm…” 

You hum around the cock filling your mouth and gag a little when he pushes in deeper, hitting the back of your throat. 

“You- you okay sweetheart?” He asks and brings one hand around to push your hair away from your face. 

You nod as best you can without breaking rhythm. You add a little suction again and his hands are back in your hair, tightening until it’s just this side of painful. You moan and your core tightens. You shift slightly and can feel just how damp your panties are. He hasn’t even touched you and you’re ready to come.  The thought has you moaning again. 

“Ah, sweetheart, I’m not going to last much longer. You want me to come in your mouth? Have your pretty little throat covered with my come?” 

You tighten your hands on his thighs and take him deeper, showing, rather than telling, him your answer. 

“Yeah. You like it, don’t you? You're my good girl, aren’t you?” He asks, thrusting deep and pulling you close as he begins to buck in your mouth. “Take it. Swallow it all.” 

You close your eyes as his hot come fills your mouth. You look up to see his head thrown back, neck tight, as he finishes. You swallow, but still some spills from your lips. When he’s done, he thrusts gently into you mouth a few more times before pulling free and offering you his hand. He pulls you up and you’re in his arms before you can blink. 

“I missed you.” 

You smile softly and inhale with your eyes closed. He smells like his body wash and you and you can’t help but feel a little smug. “I missed you too.” You start to pull away, and his arms tighten around you. “Let me go Steve. I really need a shower. I just got back you know.” 

He releases you, “Are you staying here tonight?” 

“If you want me too.” 

“I always want you too.” He says. 

“Then I’ll stay. But first, a shower.” 

Later that morning, as the sun is coming over the horizon, you snuggle closer to Steve. Eventually, you’ll have to leave, but for now you close your eyes and relax, falling into a deep sleep. 


End file.
